Rain
by taetaekai
Summary: "cinta adalah sebuah pengorbanan. Tapi jika hanya aku yang berkorban, bisakah itu disebut cinta?" kookv. Kook!Seme V!uke
1. Chapter 1

**Rain**

Author: taetaekai

Genre: Sad/ Angst / Romance

Rate: T-M

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

KookV not VKook

" _cinta adalah sebuah pengorbanan. Tapi jika hanya aku yang berkorban, bisakah itu disebut cinta?"_

* * *

" _Hey bagaimana jika kita kencan?"_

" _K-kencan? Yak! Kau ingin mati ya?"_

" _Aku rela mati. Tapi setelah aku berkencan denganmu"_

* * *

" _Hiks mengapa kau tega jungkook-ah hik- mengapa kau dating jika hanya ingin membuatku menderita! Kenapa jungkook-ah kenapa.."_

" _Maaf sekarang aku harus pergi. Annyeong"_

" _Anniya! Jungkook kajimaaaaaa"_

* * *

 _Ini hanyalah sebuah penyesalan. Ketika semuanya telah terlambat yang atang hanyalah sebuah penyesalan. Tak ada yang harus disalahkan. Cukup menjadikanya sebuah pelajaran. Hidup akan terus berjalan. Biarlah waktu yang menghapusnya sedikit demi sedikit._

* * *

HEHE ANNYEONGHASEO! Kenalin aku author abal abal yang nyoba iseng iseng ngetik gajelas;( maafkan hamba /pundung/ dan AKU ADDICT BANGET SAMA KOOKV! KYAAAAAAAAAA / mohon bantuannya /sungkem/

Aku gatau nasib ini panpik begimana jadi aku minta sarannya dilanjut atau engga ;-; gomaptaaaa~~ review pls;-;


	2. Chapter 2

**Rain**

Author: taetaekai

Genre: Sad/ Angst / Romance

Rate: T-M

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

KookV not VKook

Chapter 1

"Yak hentikan itu Jeon-bodoh- Jungkook!" Taehyung berteriak pada seorang remaja laki-laki dengan tinggi 180 yang sedang menarik narik tas sekolah milik taehyung

"Hey kau jangan mengomel seperti itu, kau akan terlihat semakin manis dan itu membuatku ingin memakanmu" jawab remaja laki-laki itu yang diketahui bernama jeon jungkook

"Terserah apa katamu itu brengsek, sana pergi jangan menghalangiku" ucap taehyung seraya mendorong tubuh jungkook untuk menjauh

Jungkook menarik tangan taehyung dan menahannya sebelum taehyung mencoba berontak

"Bagaimana jika kuantar kau kerumah, ah atau kita bisa jalan jalan ditaman dulu bagaimana kau mau kan?"

"Dalam mimpmu tuan jeon!" Taehyung menghentakkan tangannya kemudian ia berlalu pergi dari hadapan Jungkook dengan emosi meluap luap. Sedangkan jungkook hanya memperhatikan punggung kecil itu menjauh sambil tersenyum.

"Lihat saja akan kudapatkan kau dengan cara apapun hyung"

.

.

.

.

Taehyung baru saja selesai mandi lalu ia melemparkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuknya. Tiba tiba ada suara getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya. Lalu taehyung meraih benda persegi panjang itu dengan malas. Ternyata ada 10 pesan masuk dan 5 panggilan tak terjawab yang berasal dari satu orang pengirim yaitu 'Jeon Jungkook'. Taehyung langsung mematikan ponselnya tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka pesan pesan dari jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat jungkook mencebik kesal karena semua panggilan dan pesannya tak kunjung dibalas oleh taehyung.

"Aish anak itu awas saja besok disekolah akan kucium bibir manisnya itu sampai ia memohon untuk dilepaskan" ujar jungkook dengan seringai mesum

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi taetaeku yang manis" Sapa Jungkook ketika bertemu dengan taehyung di depan pintu loker

"Jangan membuat ulah lagi kumohon jungkook" ujar taehyung sambil menutup pintu lokernya dan segera berjalan meninggalkan jungkook. Sedangkan jungkook dengan cepat berjalan disamping taehyung. Taehyung hanya melirik malas seseorang disampingnya ini.

"Mau apalagi kau?" Tanya taehyung dengan nada dingin

"Tentu saja mengantarmu kedalam kelas"

"Tidak perlu aku tau jalan jadi kau tak perlu repot repot mengantarku"

"Tapi aku tetap ingin mengantarmu"

"Ya ya terserah apa katamu"

Mereka berdua berjalan hingga depan pintu kelas Taehyung. Sesampainya didepan kelasnya Taehyung langsung masuk tanpa memperdulikan jungkook. Sedangkan jungkook hanya member senyuman tipis, lalu segera beranjak pergi dari depan pintu kelas taehyung menuju kelasnya sendiri.

Sedangkan taehyung sesampainya ia di tempat duduknya, teman sebangkunya yang juga teman sedari kecil taehyung langsung bertanya

"Hey tae mengapa kau tidak pacaran saja dengan adik kelas yang tampan dan maskulin itu? Kalian terlihat cocok"

"Jangan berisik kau chim, aku tak sudi pacaran dengan bocah mesum bin brengsek seperti dia"

"Tae kuperingatkan, ucapanku bisa saja terkabul" ujar pria yang diketahui bernama Park jimin itu dengan nada dibuat menakutkan yang malah terdengar konyol dan menggeikan ditelinga taehyung

"Dalam mimpimu park"

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah bordering sejak 5 menit yang lalu, saat ini jungkook sedang berada di atap sekolahnya. Ya jungkook memang lebih suka menyendiri diatap dibandingkan harus duduk dikanting yang ramai. Ketika jungkook sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, tiba tiba pintu atap terbuka dan menampilkan Taehyung dengan raut wajah mengantuk.

"Taehyung? Sedang apa kau kemari?" Jungkook segera menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang memasang ekspresi terkejut

"Ah itu- a-aku sedang mencari tempat untuk tidur" entah mengapa suara Taehyung berubah menjadi gugup ketika melihat penampilan Jungkook saat itu. Ah bayangkan. Rambut hitam legam acak-acakan karena tertiup angin, kancing baju seragamnya terbuka sebagian dan menampilkan baju dalamnya yang berwarna putih sedikit transparan.

"Oh, kalau begitu kemari ikuti aku. Aku mempunyai tempat yang enak untuk tidur siang" ujar Jungkook dengan senyuman seraya menarik pelan tangan Taehyung untuk mengikutinya

"A-ah baiklah" ujar Taehyung masih gugup dengan apa yang terjadi

Setelah mereka berdua sampai Jungkook langsung menduduka diri dan menyandar pada tembok. Lalu menatap Taehyung yang masih berdiri kaku dihadapannya

"Hey taehyung mengapa kau berdiri disitu, kemari duduk disampingku" ujar Jungkook sambil menepuk nepuk lantai kosong disebelahnya

"Ah ne" Taehyung segera mendudukan diri disamping Jungkook, lalu menyender ditembok. Tak ada percakapan diantara mereka setelah itu. Yang terdengar hanya desiran angin siang yang membuat kantuk Taehyung bertambah. Tiba tiba Jungkook merasakan beban dipundak sebelah kanan dan setelah melihatnya ternyata itu adalah kepala Taehyung yang bersandar dipudakna dengan mata terpejam. Jungkook tersenyum melihat wajah damai Taehyung ketika tertidur. Imut. Lalu jungkook menghela napas pelan, tak ingin mengganggu tidur Taehyung.

"Hah.. kumohon waktu berhenti sejenak" Jungkook ikut memejamkan matanya dan ikut terbang kealam mimpi bersama Taehyung.

UWAAAA MAAFKAN AKUU! AKU TAU INI GAJELAS BANGET T^T miane mianeeeee /sungkem/ huweee gatau kenapa aku ngelantuk kali ya ngetik ginian wkwk maaf cerita awalnya jelek aku sadar kok T^T tapi aku bakal berusaha bikin alur dan cerita yang lebih bagus lagi~~ tolong review ya~~ gomawooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Rain**

Author: taetaekai

Genre: Sad/ Angst / Romance

Rate: T-M

Jeon Jungkook

Kim Taehyung

KookV not VKook

Chapter 2

 _Tetes – tetes hujan masih terasa pagi itu. Tetes hujan yang meninggalkan jejak basah. Tetes hujan yang membawa pergi luka. Atau bahkan meninggalkan luka baru?_

" _Kumohon jangan pergi.. A-aku takut.. aku takut.. kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.. kumohon.. hiks"_

 _Rintik hujan turun lagi, menjadi saksi bisu dalam lirihan suara itu._

* * *

"Aku pulang" Taehyung membuka pintu apartemen sederhana miliknya itu. Lalu mendesah pelan karena tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari dalam.

"Hah.. selalu keheningan yang menyambut" taehyung tersenyum miris mengingat dirinya memang selalu sendiri dengan ditemani keheningan

Taehyung berjalan kekamarnya menaruh tas diatas meja belajarny lalu melemparkan dirinya keatas ranjang empuknya. Memejamkan mata mencoba menghilangkan sejenak berat beban yang ditanggungya selama ini.

"Drrt drrrt.." getaran dari ponsel taehyung memaksanya untuk membuka mata dan mengerlarkan benda canggil itu dari dalam saku celananya. Terdapat satu pesan baru didalamnya. Dengan malas taehyung membuka pesan singkat itu yang diketahui pengirimnya adalah Park Jimin sahabat dekat taehyung.

From: Jimin pendek

"Tae-ah~ bolehkah aku meminta jawaban pr matematika mu?~ aku sudah berusaha mengerjakan semua soalnya tetatpi tetap saja aku ak bias mmengisi soalnya satupu. Kumohon kirimkan jawabannya ne?~ terimakasih saying:*~

"huh dasar sudah pendek bodoh lagi" taehyung menggerutu lalu bangun dan berjalan kemeja belajarnya untuk mengirimkan jawaban pr matetmatika yang dimaksud oleh jimin.

* * *

" _Hujan tik tik tik.. tik.. tik.. hujann.. hey kenapa kau tak membalas sapaan ku hah? HEY HUJAN BOODOH KENAPA TAK MEMBALASNYA! Hiks kenapa.. kenapa.."_

* * *

Brakk

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu kelas yang tiba tiba dibuka dengan keras oleh seseorang

"Yak jeon jungkook mengapa kau membuka pintu sekeras itu?" taehyung berteriak kepada pelaku yang membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar itu.

Jungkook berjalan menghampiri sunbaenya yang manis itu.

"Tae ayo kencan"

* * *

HEHE HAI APA KABAR? MAAF TELAT UPDATE AKU GADAPET IDE BUAT NGETIKNYAAAA HEHE. Maaf ya kalo penddek ceritanya:( nanti klo dapet ide banyak aku ngetiknya juga banyak deh haha. Makasih udah nyempetin baca karya sampah aku ini^^ Mohon bimbinganya~! RnR ya:3


End file.
